disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Potts
Mrs. Potts is a main character from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. ''She is the mother of Chip who was turned into a teacup and she is voiced by Angela Lansbury. Personality Mrs. Potts is very motherly in nature, which befits her as she is mother to the teacup Chip and his other brothers and sisters. As the castle's head housekeeper, she has a very strict sense of responsibility. Often she is kind and consoling, but can be stern when the situation calls for her to be; out of all of the Beast's servants, she is the one who will most likely confront him about his behavior when he is in a temper (depending on how extreme the Beast's mood is). Appearances Beauty and the Beast The head of the castle kitchens, turned into a teapot, who takes on a motherly attitude towards Belle. The filmmakers had to go through several names for Mrs. Potts, such as "Mrs. Chamomile", before Ashman suggested the use of simple and concise names for the household objects. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas She is the storyteller of the events of the film. Bernadette Peters as Angelique - The castle decorator, turned into a Christmas angel. She initially opposes preparing Christmas, as she fears the Beast will destroy her hard work, but in the end, she relents. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed, and Belle, who has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure, decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her, all the while without waking the sleeping Beast (who spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof). However, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way, in fields such as composing music, Mrs. Potts' favourite flowers (which they have to hide in the Beast's room every time Mrs. Potts sees them), and the cake's flavours. Eventually, Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempts to sabotage one another's decisions comes to a point where the baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Lumiere and Cogsworth, after a scolding from Belle, decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together to make a small surprise for Mrs. Potts. The plan goes well, and Mrs. Potts is cured of her depression. Tarzan Mrs. Potts and Chip make a cameo at the human's camp in Tarzan. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks Mrs. Potts is only seen in parades and shows such as Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage along with all of her friends. Kingdom Hearts (series) '''Mrs. Potts' is a character from Disney's 1991 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991_film) Beauty and the Beast]. She was introduced to the Kingdom Hearts series in Kingdom Hearts II, playing a minor role in Beast's Castle. Angela Lansbury, Mrs. Potts's original voice from the film, reprised her role for the English version of the game. Kingdom Hearts II In the Kingdom Hearts series, she plays a minor role in Beast Castle. In Kingdom Hearts II, she and the others guide Sora out of the castle dungeon to save Belle and Beast. Gallery batbenchantedcastle_1001.jpg|Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas normal_bellesmagicalworld_273.jpg|Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World 4468580440 faa9e6e8d0.jpg|Mrs. Potts in the Disney Parks Mrs Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts, as she appears in Kingdom Hearts II batb_2012.jpg|Mrs. Potts in The Castle War batb_1698.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Chip batb_1471.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Lumiere and Cogsworth batb_2296.jpg|Human Mrs. Potts with human Chip and Maurice Ndg17.gif|Mrs. Potts 3493582073_d7c93e8d6b.jpg|Mrs. Potts Topiary Trivia es:La Sra. Potts Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Mothers Category:Royalty Category:Magical Objects Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tragic characters